


El futuro en el que te ame

by STsuki



Series: Beloved [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Thanos is cute is fool josh brolin, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Este no es el universo en el que ganan la primera vez...O tal vez sí.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony Stark estaba aburrido. Ligeramente paranoico y con un Trastorno de Estrés Postraumático del tamaño de Júpiter. Solo lo usual en su vida después del evento que los medios habían llamado patriotamente "Civil war".

Estaba cansado y completamente hastiado de todo y de todos.

Su nombre, aún a pesar del fiasco, seguía siendo _el nombre_. Por lo que continuaba apareciendo en galas benéficas. Al menos podía obtener inconmensurables cantidades de dinero para vivir 100 vidas en beneficio de las víctimas. Como si eso acaso repararse algo, como si los muertos revivieran y el bebé de alguien pudiese regresar a casa de una pasantía y obtener la sonrisa orgullosa y la mirada amorosa de su madre.

— _No hay nada más hermoso que un hombre que sabe la belleza que tiene._  
  
Tony se irguió y ladeó el rostro, girando en círculos el vaso con hielo medio derretido que apenas había quitado la tibieza de su Bourbon.

 _—Oh... um… No hay nada más humilde que un hombre cuya belleza se convierte en él._  
  
La segunda frase usualmente era algo barato, vulgar y que lo hacía terminar entre las mantas de alguien de quien no podía recordar el nombre por encima de las actualizaciones de su armadura. Pero eso había sido inusual... Lindo y la cosa más agradable que alguien le había dicho en semanas aún si era una mentira. Así que sonrió, una mueca ligera y divertida. Qué pareció complacer al hombre que lo acompañaba.

—Ahí lo tienes —dijo sonriendo todo amable y sin pretensiones.

 _Antes de que enterraran un escudo en tu pecho  y te dejarán en Siberia para morir congelado._  
  
Tony retrocedió y se tambaleó antes de que dos manos grandes y cálidas se aferrasen a sus brazos como una conexión a tierra.

—Lo siento, asociación equivocada me llamo-

—Anthony, lo sé, no eres el único con la maldición del conocimiento —dijo soltándolo y retrocediendo a una posición menos familiar.

—Dione O'shant, es un gusto conocerte. Cuando decidí venir aquí por capricho, no imaginé que me encontraría con tu agradable existencia.

Tony debía estar mucho más ebrio de lo que imaginaba, porque ahí estaba ese hombre con sonrisa beatica, ojos brillantes y líneas de expresión en todo su rostro que gritaban, autoestima, en grandes letras de neón, haciéndolo soltar risitas burbujeantes como si tuviera 14 años de nuevo y estuviera embriagándose en su primera fiesta en el MIT, en lugar de querer arrancarse la piel y sacarse los ojos cada que alguien que no fuese su madre lo llamaba Anthony. Impulso que solo se había agravado después que el soldado de invierno se convirtiera en el asesino de sus pesadillas.

—Lo siento, ¿Es una mala noche?

Tony no pudo evitarlo se rió, ignorando el borde histérico en el sonido.  
  
—Mala noche, mal mes, mala vida… —suspiró desplomándose en el barandal de espaldas  a NY con los ojos curiosos en Dione.

—¿Griego?  
  
—Algo así —dijo el hombre encogiéndose de hombros bajo su saco apretado. 

Bonito.

—Así que ¿Cuánto esfuerzo debo poner para que dones un par de cientos de dólares a la causa?

 

Sokovia aún lo hacía vomitar, mejor lucir como un asno insensible, que ya creía todo el mundo que era, en lugar de aparecer en el programa matutino con la indignidad de su propia inmundicia a cuestas.  
  
—25 millones por dejarme decirte la verdad de tu belleza y una interminable lluvia de estrellas por tu sonrisa.

  
Para su propia sorpresa se encontró riendo de nuevo, ligeramente tembloroso y en shock.

Los ojos azules de Dione refulgieron de modo encantador y le dio una breve inclinación pero lo detuvo antes de irse-

—Yo no me opondría a un almuerzo ¿Sabes? Hay que ser un buen co-anfitrión, Industrias Stark es el organizador principal después de todo.

—Eso suena encantador Anthony, ¿Mañana al medio día?

Y Tony sintió un cosquilleo extraño, era vagamente familiar, un poco aterrador e insulso ya que no era físico sino mental y se vio así mismo asintiendo con un entusiasmo adolescente que debería darle vergüenza, en lugar de sentir un escalofrió cuando sus dedos rozaron con los de Dione cuando le entrego su tarjeta.

 _—La mitad del universo por tu compañía_ —susurro mirándolo directamente a los ojos.  
  
Antes de tocar con suavidad su brazo y perderse entre la multitud dejando a Tony con un corazón acelerado y las mejillas calientes.

_Oh, oh demonios._

  
***

Pero como todo en su vida, al día siguiente alguien creyó que era prudente tomar una escuela de rehén con una especie de robot gigante y cuando volvió a casa, 72 horas después, había un intrigante ramo de flores color purpura en la mesa del comedor y un Rhodey radiante, _en pie, Dios, en pie,_ esperándolo de brazos cruzados con muchos comentarios sobre el significado de las flores de ese color.

_Respeto._

Bueno, ¿No era eso inusual?

***

_Con la intención de que encuentres la inspiración para hacer lo que te de tranquilidad._

_D. O._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Más irontitán porque son hermosos!!

—Y tenía una junta niño, no sé porque sigo haciendo enojar a Pepper ella puede apuñalarme, ¡Con sus tacones de aguja! Y tú estás ahí riéndote como un gran tonto nada más.

  
—Pepper no lo apuñalara, pedí permiso como cuando se trata de la tía May.

  
—¡Unf! No puede ser, soy un adolescente —farfulló mientras Pete dirigía el camino al invernadero entre risitas y saltos ansiosos. Sentía la mirada curiosa del señor Stark sobre él pero solo le dijo que había una flor extraña para la que debía tomar fotos y luego hacer un ensayo para biología.  
  
En realidad friday y el señor Rhodey le habían ayudado a investigar un curioso y llamativo ramo de flores que había adornado las mesas del laboratorio por 1 mes completo de un modo fresco y fragante que no era muy normal del todo, había sido prioritario porque el señor Stark había estado de buen humor hasta que pareció evidente que quien las envió no pensaba hacer acto de presencia y eso era inaceptable.

  
El señor stark merecía sonreír más como si el mundo no fuera su responsabilidad. Así que después de mucho tiempo furtivo analizando las propiedades de las flores encontró una noticia local del huerto y el nuevo invernadero construido con la contribución de un tal Dione O'shant, así que había hecho todo lo posible por contactarse con él...

 

En realidad mas como saturar su correo electrónico con cada vez más y desesperados _“cuando pasara por el invernadero porque puede o no que esté planeando que Tony Stark este por ahí cuando eso suceda.”_

  
Así que ahí estaban después de una críptica y concisa fecha. Visión estaba cerca por si a caso y Rodhey atento a  cualquier eventualidad.

  
Sin mencionar que el invernadero estaba vacío, extrañamente vacío y silencioso, la ventaja es que el señor Stark lucia relajado y entretenido, incluso si el tal Dione era raro o maleducado y no iba lucía en paz y eso era un ganar-ganar en su libreta.

  
Luego una mano pesada cayó de golpe sobre su hombro izquierdo y chillo indignamente antes de dejar caer su cámara y terminar colgado del techo como, como pues... Una araña.  
  
El señor Stark lo veía con los ojos desorbitados y los guantes desenfundados mientras un hombre alto y mayor, con una camisa de lino, un sombrero que solo una viejecita usaría para trabajar en su jardín y un delantal que decía “El mejor jardinero del universo”, que le recordó dolorosamente a Ben de un modo torpe, extraño y asfixiante, levantaba las manos más curioso que sorprendido.  
  
—¿Así que tu eres el muchacho araña que puso a mi asistente Maw  de los nervios las últimas dos semanas con sus mensajes abrumadores e invasivos?

  
El señor Stark levanto una ceja en su dirección.

  
—Uhnm... Sí...

 

Y luego el hombre se río mientras el señor Stark empezaba a verse mortificado.

 

—Peter baja aquí y deja de hacer tu gimnasia artística loca, loca que solo es rara y no tiene nada de anormal o súper o arácnido.

  
Dione se detuvo frente al señor Stark y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros silenciándolo en el acto, mientras él bajaba con cuidado al piso.

  
—Solo es necesario mirar para saber que tus amigos son también las personas que van a la batalla contigo. Confiables y honorables en su juventud y convicciones.

  
Peter sintió que se sonrojaba mientras el señor Stark aun parecía incierto, hasta que abrió la boca.

 

—¿El mejor jardinero del universo ?

   
Dione se sacudió con una risa completa y le paso un brazo por el hombro dirigiéndolo al sitio en el que había estado trabajando.

 

—Un hobbie retador, soy muy bueno haciendo híbridos, resistentes y adaptables. 

  
—Oh dios, los veganos raros deben odiarte.

  
—Si podrías decir que no hay muchos seguidores de mi trabajo —se río y le dio un apretón confortable que hizo al señor Stark relajarse sin darse cuenta, Peter iba a abrazarlo más a menudo ahora aun si decía que no quería.

  
—Me alegra mucho verte Anthony, las infortunadas actividades que requirieron tu atención la última vez nos privaron de una comida agradable.

  
—¡Podemos almorzar! Puedo ir al sitio de hamburguesas de enfrente y volver en un parpadeo —dijo Peter saltando sobre sí mismo como el adolescente sobreexcitado que era.

 

—Realmente Peter, no creo que tengamos derecho a imponernos así sobre Dione sin mencionar que tu y yo vamos a tener una conversación extenuante sobre no ponerle trampas a la gente con manipulación evidente de por medio.

 

—Pero está feliz —dijo Peter dudoso antes de enderezarse y mirarlo a los ojos con obstinación—. No me voy a disculpar por intentar hacerlo feliz.

 

—Y en aras de lo que es evidente, yo tampoco me puedo molestar para nada con él Anhony, su presencia es más que bienvenida, así que como dicen por aquí, vuélvete loco muchacho.

 

Para horror de Tony y triunfo exasperado de Peter, Dione le arrojo una tarjeta de crédito.

 

—¡Voy por las hamburguesas! ¡Más les vale seguir sonriendo como tontos cuando yo vuelva!

 

—¡¡Peter!! ¡¡Le voy a decir a May!!! —rugió Tony sintiendo el rostro caliente y la mirada persistente de Dione divertida y honesta sobre él—. Juro por Dios que no se qué rayos está mal con los adolescentes de ahora.

 

Tony suspiro, se enderezo y se enfrento a él porque era Iron Man y en realidad sí que era agradable verlo.

 

—Lo mismo que está mal con los adolescentes de todas partes supongo, mis hijas son… Rebeldes y obstinadas.

 

Tony sonrió y Dione se descruzo de brazos y le extendió una mano enguantada y llena de tierra.

 

—Tienes hijas —susurro antes de tomar su mano y caminar con él hacia donde estaba trabajando.

 

—Brillantes, a veces demasiado para su propio bien, también entiendo que debe ser difícil tratar de complacerme soy un padre exigente.

 

—Jesucristo yo en su lugar estaría corriendo en la dirección contraria.

 

Dione hizo una mueca y Tony entrecerró los ojos.

 

—Lo siento una mala historia familiar, mi padre…

 

Un estremecimiento lo recorrió al recordarlo diciéndole a Barnes quien era antes de que destrozara su cara con su puño de metal.

 

Dione coloco una mano en su hombro y negó.

 

—No es necesario Anthony, sé que soy difícil, a veces creo que ya no puedo ser de otra manera, tal vez lo mismo le ocurrió a tu padre. Eso no significa que amemos menos a nuestros hijos.

 

Tony se rio nervioso y sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar la mala sensación de su cabeza.

 

—Supongo que tú lo entenderías más, yo no soy  un padre.

 

Dione tarareo y le tendió unas tijeras.

 

—Lo dudo, ese muchacho, le estás haciendo mucho bien, eres un gran no padre para él.

 

Dione se giró para darle a Tony tiempo a recomponerse después de eso y luego continuó como si nada.

 

—Será mejor que avancemos algo en este proyecto antes de que vuelva, seguro que trae montones de comida.

 

—Oh, hombre no sabes lo que has hecho, Peter tiene un metabolismo hiperdesarrollado, el muchacho puede comer como un pozo sin fondo y aun balancearse como un lunático por los techos de todos lados.

Dione sonrió, Peter volvió y Tony pasó una tarde extraña, dulce y nostálgica, como si así se sintiera la familia, y sorprendido de experimentarlo aun con el recuerdo doloroso de sus padres en sus memorias, no tuvo la sensación sangrante y lacerante de que todos merecían más de lo que obtuvieron que lo había acompañado por meses. Era casi como si estuviera sanando y era una cosa extraña de pensar con Dione comiendo hamburguesas como si lo hiciera por primera vez, sonriendo como si hace mucho tiempo no lo hiciera y mirando a Tony como si valiera un millón de estrellas.

 

Todo se sentía bueno y él estaba feliz…

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!!! Empiezo esta serie muy emocionada y feliz, espero que les guste, me encanta Tony y llevo un buen rato trabajando en las historias para esta compilación. Me gusta mucho el Stony pero el MCU ha hecho que me vomite en Steve Rogers y en su pobre desarrollo de personalidad. Entonces vino Josh Brolin con su hermosura y Robert con su preciosidad y nos dieron fanservice y besos y palabras hermosas y pensé que se merecían esta historia, porque Dios no quiera que en 10 min de interacción el villano es quien haya revalorizado a Tony como se merece.
> 
> Notas, aclaraciones y spoilers de los cómics [¿?]
> 
> Dione es el nombre que la madre de Thanos le iba a poner antes de que quisiera matarlo. O´shant solo es Thanos con las letras en un nuevo orden, algo así como voldemort pero menos pretencioso. 
> 
> La frase que dice Thanos, Brolin la coloco en una foto de Robert y es muy hermoso *E*
> 
> En general el color purpura en las flores significa elegancia, respeto, te da tranquilidad [la recomiendan para mejorar la salud mental] y estimula la creatividad.  
> Obviamente Thanos luce como Josh Brolin porque un alien purpura gigante no podría acercarse a Tony con sencillez sin que le disparase primero.
> 
> Tal vez tenga 5 o 6 partes pero debo trabajar para comer y poder escribir así que no se cuanto demorare :(
> 
> Puedes seguirme en facebook! [ Sara Manen ](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Si te gusta mi trabajo y quieres apoyarme, puedes dejarme una donación en [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen! ](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT) Compartiré spoilers, fragmentos y fotos de mi diario de fanfics!! muchas gracias por leer, kudos y comentarios se agradecen un montón y si puedes compartir la historia sería muy feliz!!!


End file.
